the_power_of_secretsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anna Grace
“At the beauty of what she had stumbled onto, at the fear that something terrible would happen because she was not vigilant enough. She cried at the fear of something so good that she would not be brave enough to bear it.” - Rebecca Wells, Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood Anna Vanessa Grace ('''born ''Ammiana Cabiria Grimaldi)' is the oldest daughter of Lorenzo Grimaldi and his first wife Gianna Ameglio, and is the older sister to Zoila and Hersilia, and is the older half-sister to Camilla and Laura through her father's then mistress Juanita Acosta who was also her tutor and nanny. Anna has only one child and daughter named Eva Velia and her child was born through her soulmate Adrian Black who broke her heart when he embraced his dark side and did what he did. Backstory Anna was born Ammiana Cabiria Grimaldi on February 2, 1980 in Thule in the Grimaldi Manor to Lorenzo Grimaldi and his first wife Gianna Ameglio, and is the older sister to Zoila and Hersilia. Her mother was murdered by her father when Lorenzo discovered his wive's true nature as a succubus and murdered her in a fit of rage. Amma never trusted her father, Zoila hero worshiped him and Hersilia feared him and hid her own half-Succubi nature she only told her sister Amma and she helped her hid her secret. Growing up she ended up falling in love with a fellow witch Adrian Black, who was a Aberration and a orphan. Personality Anna was a intelligent, logical, extremely rational, and has a foul mouth and she's also quiet when everyone in her class is so noisy. She naturally comes off as emotionally detached and serious, and her inclination is to have little to no attachments with people in case it will slow down her from her goals. She initially succeeded with this by focusing on her inventions and exploring ways to exploit her powers by selling her inventions to the highest bidder of foreign companies. When faced with a potential conflict, she tends to respond with irritation and dismay but will carefully analyze the situation and decide the most rational solution. Anna was a loving woman who cared for her family and friends, a trait which she passed to her daughter Eva. According to her friend Liriope Lizárraga, Anna was the one who brought Adrian Black into their lives, only seeing the good in him. She trusted him until his lies and deceptions caught up to him. Anna then could not forgive him for betraying her. Anna often finds amusement in making fun of others more, as she finds others embarrassing moments in everyday like more entertaining, and often blackmails others for favors by taking pictures of them in embarrassing situations and selling them if they don't comply to her requests. Anna was very protective of her friends and family, as she tried to have Adrian out of their lives for ever, even working with Witch Hunters to accomplish that goal, and tried to warn her friends of the danger. Later consumed by guilt over her fallen friends, she faked her death and her unborn child in order to start over with her baby and refused to use her powers unless it wouldn't cause anyone any harm. Appearance Piercings * She has both her ears pierced. Tattoos * Anna has a large back tattoo which features two peonies, butterflies, the triple goddess symbol, and a geometric frame. In spaces of flesh which have been completely blackout, and tree of life everywhere creating a sort of like armor. It covers from the back of her neck to the back of her thighs. It took three sessions of four hours to complete and was done by her friend Tashi Sharma. * She has the Latin phrase of "Dum Spiro Spero" tattooed above her stomach; it means “While I breathe, I hope.” This translates into never losing hope and faith for a better future. Never losing drive to achieve your goals. * Anna has the quote "Amor Et Melle Et Felle Est Fecundissimus" which translated means "Love is rich, with both honey and venom" located on her left hip in large cursive lettering. * She has several finger tattoos; a skull inside a square (as finger ring) indicates a conviction for aggravated robbery, a circle with the left half black, right half white (as finger ring) indicates one who moves around thieves-in-law, but is not one himself (в кругу воров, v krugu vorov; "in the circle of thieves"), on her thumb is a cute little rectangle-shaped cartoon of a cat. It’s meaning is not so cute — the cat is a symbol of a thief, on her left index finger is an outline of a circle with a black dot in the center, this is a symbol of an orphan or the saying “Trust only yourself". * She has roman numerals XI-VIII-MCMXCII which is for November 8, 1992, her daughters birthday. It's on her left ribcage. * Anna has a neck tattoo that reads, in twirly script, “einfühlung”. Einfühlung is the German word for empathy. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers * Spell Casting * [[Potion Making|'Potion Making']] * Mediumship Individuals Powers * [[Elemental Manipulation|'Elemental control']] especially over flames. * Telekinesis * Telepathy * Hypercogniton * [[Space-Time Manipulation|'Space-Time Manipulation']] ** Dimensional Manipulation * Granting Wishes Possessions * Relationships Anna Grace/relationships Etymology * Anna is a form of Hannah which is from the Hebrew name חַנָּה (Channah) meaning "favour, grace", derived from the root חָנַן (chanan). In the Old Testament this is the name of the wife of Elkanah. Her rival was Elkanah's other wife Peninnah, who had children while Hannah remained barren. After a blessing from Eli she finally became pregnant with Samuel. * Vanessa was invented by author Jonathan Swift for his poem Cadenus and Vanessa (1726). He arrived at it by rearranging the initial syllables of the first name and surname of Esther Vanhomrigh, his close friend. Vanessa was later used as the name of a genus of butterfly. It was a rare given name until the mid-20th century, at which point it became fairly popular. * Grace is from the English word grace, which ultimately derives from Latin gratia. This was one of the virtue names created in the 17th century by the Puritans. The actress Grace Kelly (1929-1982) was a famous bearer. * Ammiana is the feminine form of Ammianus is from the late Roman cognomen Ammianus, which is of uncertain origin and meaning, but it is noteworthy that all of the bearers known to history are of Byzantine Greek descent. As such, the original form of the name must have been Ἀμμιανός (Ammianos), which thus means that Ammianus is a latinization of the original name. The best known bearer of this name is Ammianus Marcellinus (4th century AD), a pagan Roman soldier and historian of Byzantine Greek descent who was born in either Syria or Phoenicia. It might also be interesting to know that Ammiana was the name of one of the islands in the Venetian lagoon, which sank after the Christmas Day earthquake in 1223 AD. ** However, the fact that all known bearers are of Byzantine Greek descent, does not necessarily mean that the meaning and origin of the name is the same for all of them. One must remember that while Greek was the official national language in the Byzantine empire, many other languages were spoken in the empire, as there were many different ethnicities present in the empire (i.e. the empire was multi-ethnic). Therefore, bearers of the name (and their parents) were exposed to languages other than Greek during their lives and probably even had a passable command of at least one of them - in fact, it could even be that one of those languages was their actual mother tongue and Greek just the language that they spoke in more formal settings. ** As a result, it is possible that for at least one bearer, the name is derived from the Greek noun ἀμμά (amma), which can be a diminutive for "mother" (in which case it is the Greek equivalent of English "mommy") as well as mean "nurse". The use of this word as the basis for a name was perhaps in reference to one of the so-called "desert mothers", each of whom were initially affectionately referred to as amma "mommy", but over time, the word eventually transformed into a term that was used to denote a spiritual mother, and even later, an abbess. If this particular reference was indeed the case with at least one bearer of the name Ammianus, then it points to the fact that he and his parents were christians. Perhaps the early 4th-century saint Ammianus was an example of this, though he was born (or at least lived) in a village near Nicomedia in Bithynia (which is nowadays İzmit in Turkey). ** Meanwhile, for other bearers, the name could be derived from a word in one of the other languages that were spoken in the empire at the time, such as Coptic Egyptian, Hebrew, Old Arabic, Punic and Syriac. Seeing as most other recorded given names starting with Am(m)i- have been verified to be Semitic in origin, the last four of the aforementioned languages are probably among the most likely candidates, as they are all Semitic languages. As such, you might want to compare Ammianus with the Arabic name Ammar and the Hebrew name Ammiel, for example. However, it is also worthwhile to take a look at the non-Semitic name Ammon, which is the hellenized form of the Egyptian name Yamanu. ** In summary, it is difficult to pinpoint a single, exact meaning and origin to the name Ammianus. The only thing that we can say for certain about the name, is that there are no records of it before the 2nd century AD (which is when we first hear about an epigrammatist with that name, who was Greek, but probably a Roman by birth) and that in this late Graeco-Roman period, the name was very rare in the geographic region that is nowadays known as Italy. * Cabiria was possibly invented by Italian author Gabriele D'Annunzio for the title heroine in the film 'Cabiria' (1914), to which he wrote the screenplay. He might have based it on Cabiri, a Latinized form of Greek Κάβειροι ‎(Kabeiroi), the name of a group of deities perhaps deriving from Semitic kabir meaning "great, powerful". This name was later used by Federico Fellini for a character in his film 'Nights of Cabiria' (1957). * Grimaldi is from the given name Grimaldo which is the Spanish and Italian form of Grimwald which is from the Germanic elements grim "mask" and wald "power, leader, ruler". Trivia * She is associated with X (10) which is in reference to the Tarot card the Wheel of Fortune along with her sisters Zoila and Hersilia and her then three year old daughter Eva. ** She is also associated with the Queen of Swords. * Her familiar is a golden dragon named Festus. ** She also had several other dragon familiars including the Two Sage Dragons [[Flaminius|'Flaminius']] and [[Philophrosyne|'Philophrosyne']]. * Out of her sisters, she represents the mind. * She was a vegetarian. Her favorite dishes were gobi manchurian and ratatouille. * Eva's love of fashion came from Anna as despite her inventor persona she also made her own clothes and gave Eva her first sewing machine. * She is symbolized by the butterfly. * Both Anna and Eva were initially afraid of magic, but learned to practice it well. * She was on the student council in high school. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Witches Category:House of Grimaldi Category:Succubus and Incubus Category:Deceased Category:Ameglio family Category:Halfbloods Category:Delta Zeta Phi Category:St. Denebola students Category:Flashback characters Category:Spinoff characters Category:The Great Family Category:The Circle